Drabble Time, Evan and Jack Style
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: 20 drabbles, 20 different titles, Two people. Time for some more Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger love. :
1. Stress

**I'm going to write 20 drabbles. I'll probably update this more often than my other stories. Enjoy :D**

**Drabble #1 = Stress**

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I am so sick of being treated like this." Evan Bourne growls as he throws himself down on the bed in his hotel room. His roommate doesn't say anything. He just crawls over the younger man and starts to massage his back.<p>

The stress slowly starts to leave his body, and Evan is thankful to have the blonde as a friend. "Jack?" Evan asks breaking the silence that had fallen around the two wrestlers.

"Yeah, Ev?" The blonde dosn't stop even though he knows the younger man is close to falling asleep.

"That feels really nice." Evan mumbles as he drifts off, free of stress.

* * *

><p><strong>Next one will be called Hot. That one can go so many ways. ;)<strong>


	2. Hot

**Drabble #2 = Hot**

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger groaned. It was already 103 degrees outside, and it wasn't it even noon.<p>

"I'm going to die in this heat."

"You know what you could do?"

Jack turned his head towards the bathroom door. His roommate was pulling on his swim trunks over his glorious backside. Jack licked his lips.

Evan Bourne looked at Jack and wiggled his ass. Jack sat up on the bed, "Tell me, Evan Bourne, what could I do instead of dying?"

"You could go swimming with me."

Jack grinned and stepped off the bed. He walked over to his luggage and grabbed his swim shorts, "You know that sounds like a fantastic idea."

Ten minutes later the two were downstairs in the pool. Evan was an absolute genius. Jack would need to remember to thank the younger man for his awesome way to beat the heat.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I could have taken this one to a very horny, sexy place. All in good time. The next drabble is called Love.<strong>


	3. Love

**Drabble #3 = Love**

* * *

><p>Evan Bourne and Jack Swagger were friends, but one of them was definitely not okay with that.<p>

Evan tossed his pillow across the room annoyed with himself because he just couldn't tell Jack how he felt. The pillow flew and hit Jack in the back of the head.

"Ev, what was that for?" Jack stood up holding the pillow. Evan shrugged and looked down at the bed. "So you're throwing pillows because you can, right?" Jack asked playfully angry.

"I just threw the pillow, Jack. I didn't mean for it to hit you. Quit being such a girl." Evan laid down on the bed and turned away from the older man.

Jack walked over to the bed and hit Evan with the pillow, "I'm not being a girl. Why are you so bitchy today, Ev?"

"I'm not bitchy, Jack-ass." Evan sayt up and yanked the pillow away.

"Are too."

"Jack don't start that stupid shit."

Jack hissed like a cat and meowed at Evan. Evan growled and threw himself at the blonde. They landed on the ground with Evan on top. They started at each other for a moment before Jack started laughing.

Evan was incredibly confused, "What's so funny?"

"You are! You sport the cutest snarl when you're angry. I can't help but laugh, Ev. You're precious to me."

"I'm what?" Evan couldn't believe his ears. Was Jack hitting on him?

"Ev, you are precious to me. Do you not know how I feel about you? The glances and tiny touches aren't huge enough hints?"

"What are you saying, Jack" Evan whispered.

"Evan, I love you." Jack smiled.

Evan gasped He thought that Jack didn't feel the same way. Jack sat up and wrapped his arms around the brunette. He pressed his lips to Evan's ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jack." Evan sniffled and leaned into the embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble is called Lust.<strong>


	4. Lust

**Drabble #4 = Lust**

* * *

><p>Jack Swagger saw it. Evan's eyes were blown black with lust, and they'd just begun.<p>

Evan moaned wantonly. He was definitely enjoying himself. His were parted slightly; his tongue would sneak out every so often. Jack thought Evan was about to explode.

"Is that good, babe?" Jack smirked.

"It's fucking fantastic, Jack." Evan groaned.

"It's just a cookie, Ev." Jack chuckled.

"A chocolate cookie." Evan finished the cookie and pouted.

"No more cookie?"

"No, it's all gone." Evan whined.

Jack shook his head and handed Evan anotherr cooked. The cycle started all over again.

* * *

><p><strong>The next drabble is called Unsure.<strong>


	5. Unsure

**#5 - Unsure**

* * *

><p>Jack heard his phone ring. He knew something weird was going on because he hadn't heard from Evan all day. He answered it, "Hello?"<p>

"Jack?" Evan's scared voice came over the line.

"Baby…" Jack was immediately worried, "what's wrong?"

Evan was quiet for a few minutes as if he was unsure how to tell Jack something.

"Ev?"

"Jack, I'm in the hospital." Evan whimpered, "I was in an accident."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up Next is Cold.<strong>


End file.
